Saints Row 3 and A Half
by The New Dark One
Summary: Takes place after the ending of the third.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:The Party**

The Boss waited in front of the penthouse he had a coffee in one hand and a suitcase in the other,he wore his casual business clothes and wore a pair of Gat's shades

The purple limo pulled up and th edriver came out and opened the door "Boss"

"Thanks Pete's"

The Boss sat in the soft sofa he had installed in all the saints looked up to see the women sitting across from him she wore a knee length black skirt,and a white button down blouse and had her hair died in a looose bun and had a pair of glasses

"wow new look V?"

She new saint blushed and readjusted her glasses "uh well ya know needed to try somethin new….but let's talk about your schedule you have a meeting with mayor Reynolds in a few minutes,then you have a PSA at 12,and…."

The Boss cut her off with a kiss "and making out with your assitent isn't on the schedule"

"Cancle my appointments"

He grinned after he had rescued her,Mayor Reyonlds,and Shaundi from the bomb Viola was able to see the good in him and now the were even dating "so Viola I was thinking maybe we should tell the others"

"about what?"

"uh us?"

"I dunno about that I men it's so soon after Gat's and Kiki's deaths and we're still hunting for Killbane,I mean why add any more stress to the saints"

"I guess Vi….but we still are all alone in the limo"

Viola shot the boss a grin and unbuttoned her blouse

**A Few Hours Later**

Pierce and Oleg sat across from each other,this would be the day they would finish there chess game

"Your goin down man!"

"We shall see comrade"

Pierce's phone rang….and rang….and rang

"are you going to answer that Pierce?"

"Fuck no!"

After a few minutes after reaching 5 stalemates Pierce's phone rang again

"What if it's important?"

"I got 20K on this I ain't ending this game for anything

Finally the penthouse door got kicked in and the Boss stomped through he ended his stoming by kicking over the table,he then grabbed Pierce by the collar "Dammit Pierce when I call you answer got it?"

"Uh yea Boss but…uh what's so important"

"The Passing of the torch"

"Oh shit!"

"Yeah the HQ at 8,bring a date"

The Boss then reached the doorway "by the way clever hiding at Shaundi's Loft"

He then hopped in his black Bootlegger and drove away

Oleg helped Pierce pick up the chess pieces "What is this Passing Of The Torch?"

"It's my promotion time!"

"huh?"

"the boss has only had 1 other and it was when he officially announced Gat was his second in command,Now it's my time to shine"

Oleg laughed and placed his giant hand over Pierce's shoulder "Good Luck comrade"

Oleg then went to leave the loft through the garage

"Whoa where you goin big guy?"

"To pick up my date"

"Oh crap I gotta hurry!"

**Safeword**

The Boss stood in front of the mirror wearing his black suit,He removed his red tie,then put on his black then removed it "dammit!"

Viola came out of the other room wearing only the boss's jacket "I think you should wear the purple one"

She took it from his hand then tied it for him,then planted a kiss on him "man your making this 'keeping us a secret' thing REALLY hard"

She put her finger to his lips "we'll tell them in time"

"Just not now?"

"right"

"and why should I keep this secret?"

"because if you do I'll"

She whispered slowly into his ear and suddenly the Boss turned bright scarlet "uh…yeah okay I'll meet you at th…the HQ and I'll send your torch over"

"Yea see ya then"

The Boss walked into the elevator then as soon as he knew he was alone he did a happy dance,unknowist to him Viola watched the security video

"Dork"

**Saints HQ**

Oleg and Kinzi were the first to arrive Oleg wore a black suit with a white under shirt,Kinzi wore a wrinkled purple dress with her FBI jacket over it. To many men Kinzi's appearance would be considered a mess but Oleg love how her inner beauty showed

"uh Oleg what are you staring at?"

"Uh nothing little mouse"

Oleg sat in the large black leather coach and even though it embarrassed her she sat in the giants lap, "I feel stupid!"

"don't I think your adorable like that"

"oh well I uh…I"

Suddenly the door swung open and they noticed a man wearing a large black sweat shirt covered in blood stagger in Oleg leaped up to help the man while sending Kinzie crashing to the ground

Oleg lifted the man onto the coach and removed his hood

"Angel!?"

At first it was hard to recognize him he still had his mask on but he had let his beard grow out of it and he was drenched in blood

"I…I did it,I killed Killbane"

"Rest my friend"

Oleg lifted him off the coach and into the other room and gently tucked him into the bed

Kinzie looked at Oleg "He'll be fine he just is exhausted"

He then locked the door behind him

**Half An Hour Later**

Shaundi and Pierce came to the HQ together Pierce was about to leave when Shaundi pulled hi, back in "Listen this is NOT a date capisce?"

"Uh yea no prob"

"Geez she scary"

The 2 got up to the penthouse and saw Oleg and Kinzxie setting up for the party "So the Boss here yet?"

"nyet"

"hen who's in the shower"

Kinzie was setting up the music and turned to Pierce "Angel"

"Whoa where he been?"

"Hunting Killbane"

"And?"

"He won"

"Shit"

The elevator dinged and the Boss slowly walked through the hallway eyeing to make sure he made it before Viola

"Good now to get some in me"

He pulled out a beer and sat on the couch "HEY ANYONE HERE!"

He heard a ding on the elevator and Kinzi,Oleg,Pierce,and Shaundi all came back with crates on booze

"We really need all that?"

Shaundi eyes the Boss "if the bitch is coming then yes…yes we do"

"is she really that bad?"

Oleg dropped the create on the table "She imprisoned me and created mindless clones of me for cheap muscle!"

Pierce hopped up "She's the reason Gat's dead!"

Everyone then looked at Kinzi "uh…I um…hate that her hairs so shiny?"

Everyone then stated cracking up "well guys like it or not she's a saint now and we're all gonna have to get use to her..uh it"

"Wait who's in my shower?"

"Me"

Angel then came out wearing one of th ebosses robes "Whoa Angel where the fuck have you been…and why the fuck are you wearing my robe?"

"I needed to kill Killbane so I hunted him down and killed him"

"Well then I guess that's that"

"Also I don't like Viola either"

"I guess no one does"

"Nice Boss,Nice"

They all turned to see Viola wearing her usual outfit come in "So what's this big annouchment"

The Boss hopped up on his kitchen table "kay my fellow saints as you know since the passing of Gat we have been short members"

"all thanks to someone"

"Okay okay let's not point fingers anyway I have deceided to remove Viola's probationary status…well congradualtion Viola your now a saint!"

There was a groan from all the saints except the Boss and Angel "Now for the…"

"What about the promotion"

"What promotion?"

"y'know Boss to give me Johnny's job"

"Uh no Pierce haven't given much thought to who was replacing MY BEST FRIEND!"

Pierce slumped back "fine the job is up for grabs whoever wants it needs to earn it"

**Later That Night**

The Boss drove slowly to his crib at Safeword letting the purple torch slowly follow him

After they made it to Safeword he waited for Viola and finally the elevator door's slowly opened "God that party was terrible!"

She leaped into his arms "but the after party!"

**(Okay that's it for chapter 1 there will be WAY more chapters this was merely an non violet opening there will be allot of violence in future chapters. Also for reference I always pictured Viola looking exactly like Sasha Grey so if you need to imagine if you haven't play SRTT there what she looks like)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:The Boss's Thorn Part 1**

**Angel's Gym**

Viola parked her Torch right in front of the gym she and the Boss had plans for the day, and he was late

When she walked in she found he and Angel sparring, neither speak only punching the training dummy's Angel was the first to notice "Viola" the tone let her know she was not welcomed anywhere near the gym

"uh Boss we had that meeting to get to"

"What mee…I oh, well uh Angel duty calls see ya next week"

"Yeah and remember what I told you"

"yeah yeah master one's fears"

"good"

Viola entered the limo first then the Boss came in after, they waited till the driver began driving before speaking "well that was close"

"c'mon V Angel didn't notice anything"

"Oh he noticed you've gotta be more careful"

"Come on V why don't we just tell them there not gonna care"

"You heard what they think of me"

"Doesn't it only matter what I think?"

"NO!"

"Damn those romance novels lied to me!"

"You read romance novels"

"Uh…uh NO! Imma man baby I read uh….truck magazine's and uh dirty comics"

"riiight"

After a while of sitting in the back the Boss got a phone call "hey what…..wait your coming here today?…but the funeral's not till next week….oh shit….no I'll pick you up…yea love you to"

Viola stared at him "Who was that?"

"my sister!"

"wait you have a sister?"

"unfortunately"

"and you never told anybody about her?"

"No Pierce and Shaundi knew, and Gat knew he even…"

There was another phone call "Hello….oh hey Shaun….shit slow down…yeah she's coming to Steelport…..I know I know Jesus don't blame me…my dad was the one who didn't wear a condom…..no I'm not being a smart ass…. I. yes I know you don't like her, no one does!"

There was a brief silence "sure Shaundi you don't have to let her stay with you, we'll dump her with Pierce of somethin"

"Damn"

"Sooo no one likes your sister?"

"Yea you'd be surprised she was married for so long"

"Married? Married to who?"

"G…. Shit hello?….yes Pierce I'm aware my sisters coming into town…no she's can't stay at Shaundi's loft…..yes she's staying in the HQ…..no you can't stay at Safeword….yea bye Pierce"

"So she's married to who?"

"well Gat!"

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Viola literally fell out of her seat laughing "He married your sister?…your best friend sociopath, convicted serial killer Johnny Gat married YOUR sister?"

"Uh yeah"

"Okay there's obviously a story here tell me"

"Fine….a long long time a ago in a ga…"

"Skip to the part about your sister"

"fine it started five years ago"

**Five Years Ago**

The Boss, Gat, and Pierce all sat on the couch in the office of Purgatory watching the Westside Rollerz chick slowly undress "So Johnny you put a camera in Lin's bedroom?"

"Fuckin A"

"Wait how many times did you record her bed room"

"enough to know you didn't always keep that vow of silence"

"you mother fucker!"

The Boss and Johnny laughed as Pierce kept watching mesmerized by Lin's nude form, The Boss slapped Pierce in the back of the head :what kinda sick bastard gets off on a tape of a dead women naked"

"why you gotta make it weird Boss?"

"Why you got a boner watchin my ex strip?"

"I uh…I"

The elevator dinged and Shaundi came in with a letter "We'll discuss this later Pierce, what you got for me babe?"

Shaundi handed the Boss the letter and gave him a kiss to the neck…..

**End Of Flashback**

"Wait you dated Shaundi to!?"

"Can I get back to the Fuckin story?"

"Yea I…I uh just tell the damn story!"

**Return To The Flashback (Lol)**

The Boss opened the letter "On no!"

"Wait Is it babe?"

He handed her the letter and Shaundi began to giggled "THAT'S your name?"

"Yes"

Gat leaned back "what it say?"

"It's a invitation to my Nana 90th birthday"

"awwww"

The Boss then threw his shoe at Pierce, "You ain't gonna be laughing for long we all goin"

Gat laughed "oh your fuckin high if you think I'm goin"

"Oh your goin Gat even if I gotta drag you limp fucking body!"

Gat started cracking up and the Boss soon followed "Well then I'll keep my guns at home"

**End Of Flashback**

"What is your name anyway?"

"Nacho"

"Nacho?"

"Nacho damn business"

"Seriously tell me"

"No"

"If you don't then no more sex"

"FINE"

He then leaned over and whispered in her ear "Well that's not so damn bad, wait….then that means your father is…." she started cracking up "Now I get it"

**Return To the Flash Back Part II**

The Boss sat shot gun while Johnny drove his old broken down van "God Johnny you still drive this piece of shit?"

"Shut the fuck out Pierce!"

The Boss sat back listening to Johnny go back and forth "Hey man why didn't Shaundi come?"

"She had to visit her brother"

"Oh yeah David, good guy"

"How the fuck you know him?"

The Boss took a breath and relaxed in the sit while pushing it back to crush Pierce "he and Johnny we're military buddies how ya think he got Shaundi to join the Saints?"

"I thought she was in prison"

Johnny laughed "nah David always got her out of trouble"

"So Boss what's up with your family?"

"well my mom and my disapproving step dad are gonna be there….my sisters, my grandma, and my old uncle Gustavo"

"What about your dad?"

"I dunno never calls, never writes, only saw him on my 5th birthday and my graduation"

"So you ain't close?"

"I guess being a known killer doesn't help"

"Yeah"

**Nana's House**

They parked the van outside of the gated community where his grandma lived after getting out of the car the Boss stuck his finger into Pierce's chest "No fucking up, understand"

"yeah Boss why you not telling that to Gat?"

"Gat knows how to behave himself"

The Boss and his 2 Lieutenants walked to the large red and white house, "Okay no pressure"

He knocked on the door and held his breath, Gat stood behind "chill bro"

The door swung open and a older women who had the same blue eyes as the Boss answered "oh my….Son you're here?"

"Uh yeah ma I'm here, and I uh brought some friends"

There was a awkward silence then a small old women pushed the Boss's mother out of the way "well are you just gonna stand there give your Nana a kiss"

The Boss leaned down to kiss and hug his grandmother "come in come in before you catch a cold"

The 3 walked through into her large house "So you're finally awake huh?"

"Oh yeah Nana, I wouldn't miss your birthday"

"Good, It is to bad your grandfather isn't around to see how handsome you've become"

"Yea….so uh how you been"

"crowded you're damn uncle and his family moved in because they say there worried about me living alone but I know it's only because your useless Aunt Ida and you cousin Snivly won't get off the too-kus's"

The Boss laughed "So is Greg here?"

"yes he's with your sista upstairs, he though he should warn her"

"about me?"

"Yeah he thinks your gonna come guns a blazing, frankly I'd wish you would I need some damn excitement in my life, back in my day your grandfather woul….oh I'm sorry dear this old women rambles on every once in awhile"

The Boss laughed "it's okay grandma frankly I'm glade your happy to see me"

"Well I know you boobala, you're a sweet, innocent boy"

Gat and Pierce started snickering "You the uh black one what's your name"

"Uh Pierce ma'am"

"come with me, and don't steal anything!"

Gat and the Boss waved Pierce away while he was kept under the Boss's sweet if slightly racist grandmother, The Boss noticed the buffet and noticed his mother talking with his aunt, "hey ladies what we having today?"

His Aunt walked away disgusted while his mother turned around looking beaten "honey why did you come here?"

"I was invited"

"By who?"

"I don't know I got a invite in the mail and I decided to come, Stillwater's been boring since…"

"You killed all those poor people?"

"Poor people!?, they were trying to kill me"

"so you say, I just am so disappointed in you"

She turned away from the Boss and poured herself a drink, at came over to the Boss "it'll be alright man she'll come around"

"BRO!"

Suddenly a short brunette not older then 17 jumped at the Boss, he lost balance and fell on the floor "hey Carly still crazy as usual?"

"yeah I'm just.. I thought you were in a coma?"

"I was but the things about comas are can wake up"

"Oh hello"

"Oh Hey Greg"

"shouldn't you be off killing some innocent CEO

"well sure but I figure I could resort to shooting faggoty douchebag"

Finally after another awkward silence his grandmother announced dinner was ready

The Boss sat next to Gat and Carly, the whole family ate in silence until his grandmother hit her fork to her glass "okay I think I know what the problem is"

Snivly stood up "yes grandmamma I think that cretin should take his gang banger associates and go!"

The Boss just focused on eating while his grandmother turned to Snivly "listen Snivly how many times have I asked you to stop calling me grandmamma it's weird, and second I invited him here because I refuse to die without seeing my favorite grandchild again"

"but grandma I though I was your favorite I'm going to Harvard in the fall, and I was salutatorian!"

She smiled and pointed her cane at the Boss "he was fighting offers from Harvard, MIT, and he was valedictorian"

Pierce and Gat laughed at the Boss "oh my god you were a overachiever?"

"yea"

Snivly was held by his mother "Margret please you can't honestly like that CRIMINAL more then Snivly"

"Yes I can and I do because he is just like his grandfather, and Snivly is a…a"

"Pussy" Carly asked "Bitch?" The Boss chimed in "A homo repressed momma's boy?" Gat piped up

Nana looked at Gat "I liked that one"

The Boss's mother stood up "look Margret he's my own son and even I know he's no good"

"why don't you ask him what you three wanted to ask him?"

The Boss stared at his mom "what do you want ma?"

"Well Carly is starting college at Stillwater U and she has no job and no place to live so we wanted to know if…well she could stay with you?"

Greg stood up with a loud boom "Lisa how could you ask him without talking to me first I..I never have felt more disrespected then…"

The Boss's fist slammed on the table 'SHUT THE FUCK UP GREG!, and yes I'll take her"

Carly's eyes flashed from her glasses "really?"

"sure why not I kinda missed you squirt"

**End Of Flashback**

"Okay but when did she marry Gat?"

"No time we're at the airport, look I don't like her but can you try to be friendly?"

"I was a personal assistant and had to deal with Killbane all day….so yes I can play nice"

(Okay a little view of the Boss's family, and tomorrow I will give him a name, also the age difference is 5 years in the flash backs he was 22 and she was 17,so now that he's 27, she'll be 22, Also the whole being married to Gat is going to be funny especially when you find out how he and her get closer)


	3. Chapter 3

(Now The Boss's Sister looks like the default female brown hair blues eyes and has female voice 1)

**Chapter 3:The Boss's Bane Part 2**

Viola waited inside the limo while the Boss helped his sister pack all her things in the back of the limo, "Y'know Carly ya should give a little more heads up before just coming to my city"

"Don't blame me I get just…sooooo lonely now that my…my Johnny died"

If the Boss wasn't so angry he would crack up at his sisters shitty acting he didn't know where she got it from…..

Finally after packing he helped his sister within the limo "Carly this is my….personal assistant Viola Dewynters"

'hmmm well at least I know you'll never sleep with her"

The Boss nervously laughed and took a few steps back after seeing Viola's fake smile fade

"What's THAT suppose to mean?"

"Nothing Veronica it's just well your not my brother's type, unlike Shaundi"

The Boss saw Viola reaching behind her blouse, he put his hand on her back "Carly, Ixnay on the Shaundi aye"

"Wait! You and Shaundi dated?"

"nice goin sis, yes I went out with Shaundi"

"And why'd you break up?"

"Uh 3 dudes and a blunt, not the best thing to walk in on your girlfriend doin"

Viola started cracking up "Yeah I was….boyfriend number 701"

Carly gave Viola a grin "yeah but you loved her and that's why thank god you're not dating Veronica"

"My names Viola!"

The Boss got in the way between them "Ladies…ladies let's be civil here"

"Look Carter stop telling me what to do your not my father!"

"Oh shit!"

"Wait…you never told her your name?"

"Well I…I uh"

Viola looked confused "Carter?"

"Yes my name is Carter Monroe"

"Why would you keep it a secret?"

"Cause no one would let me live it down the one of the richest people in Stillwater had a delinquent son"

Viola laughed imagining the Boss as one of those spoiled rich kids, "Oh that's not all Vicky"

"HER NAME IS VIOLA!"

"Whateve, he probably never told you about all the scholarships"

"What scholarships"

"Well our Carter here was one of the smartest people in America he was also VERY activate in school events. Student council, chess team, and one year class president"

"Shut up Carly!"

"Wait you were a…a?"

"He was a nerd with a capital N"

"Shit"

"What? Not like Vicky here is your girlfriend"

"God how stupid are you my name is VIOLA!"

Carly took a swing at Viola, the Boss grabbed and pulled away Viola "V chill!"

The Boss let go of Viola and grabbed and dragged Carly into the limo, he slammed the door and hit the limo's roof and it pulled away

"Sooooo I think the meeting with my sister went…uh well?"

"Oh can it CARTER"

**5 Years Ago**

Carly waited on top of the black bootlegger in front of the University Loft, when her brother had said she could stay in Stillwater for she could go to college she hadn't expected he'd sent her to live in a crappy loft

She saw her brother pull up with Gat and all of her luggage, The Boss hopped out and he and Gat carried her stuff "Ooooh my heroes"

Gat smirked while the Boss kept carrying all her stuff into the run down apartment "Why can't I stay with you?"

"Cause I move around through my cribs and can't babysit you 24/7"

"Well what about Gat?"

"No"

"But Johnny?"

"No bitch I gotta spell it out for you?"

"Are you gonna let him talk to me like that?"

The Boss waved his finger mockingly "Bad…bad psycho Gat bad"

"You're a dick Carter"

"and your annoying Carly"

**Breaking Of The Flashback (Saints HQ)**

"Look Buddy, I'm not gonna be able to see you for a little bit, just until my sister leaves"

The hand came out of the Shadow and the Boss knocked fist with it

The Boss left the basement, luckily none of the other saints came down or else they would have noticed the Boss had refurnished it and someone was living there

There was a ringing "Hello?"

"I was thinking steak"

"What?"

"For my welcome to Steelport dinner, I was thinking steak"

"Oh, well I guess we could invite some of the crew"

"Just not Victoria"

"Viola"

"Whatever!"

**5 Years Ago**

Carly walked slowly through the campus, it had been years since she had been in Stillwater…years since her brother was in a coma…years since there father left "Hey bitch!"

She saw the gang banger lookin kid sporting green, and a thick Jamaican accent "Whatcha be doin here?"

"I go to school here"

"Oh no bitch I meant what you doin here with a Samedi with you?"

"excuse me?"

"Girly we Samedi are sorta a big deal"

"oh?"

"Yeah we gonna run this town!"

She then leaned closer to the Samedi thug "well my brothers the leader of the saints, so rethink your priorities punk"

"oh?…well then NOW!"

She saw a group of thugs wearing green come out shooting at her, Carly tackled the Samedi in front of her and hopped behind the dumpster near her, her hands started shaking as she dialed on her phone

"Hey You Reached The Boss, Don't Give A Shit Enough To Answer So….Fuck You And Have A Nice Day"

"Shit…come on bro I need you"

She fumbled to dial another number "J…Johnny thank god, look I'm being shot at by the campus….you will?….oh I could just kiss you"

She hid and covered her ears hoping the gun shots would fade, or the Samedi would stop trying to kill her….maybe it wasn't the smartest move to announce her brother was a saint

"Oh what do we have here, oh I'm gonna enjoy killin ya girly"

A bullet blasted through his head and he fell over, Carly looked up to see Johnny looking down at her "So we gonna have some fun"

He handed her his spare GDHC.50 "Now let's pray your at least half as good as your brother"

There were about 20 Samedi shooting at them, Johnny grinned and started shooting at them,

**Red light District Apartment**

"ohh Shaundi…oh I'm….SHIT….WHAT!…whoa your where!?"

**Gat's House**

"Okay so you and my sister just killed 50 Samedi…and neither one of you called me?"

"What can I say girls gotta learn you can't always save her"

"hmm good point"

Finally Carly came down wrapped in a towel "god it took me FORever to get all that blood out of my hair"

"well it's official Carly your gonna need security…like a live in manny"

The Boss glared at Gat "think of it as a lesson you need to learn Johnny, when my sister in danger….you call and now you have a new roommate"

"WHAT!"

"Enjoy Gat"

(Okay I'll post the next chapter tomorrow, and wanna guess who the monster in the shadows the Boss is talking to)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:The Boss's Bane Part 3**

**The Gat Residence**

Johnny sat at the table drinking his 40oz and watching the news he and Carly's fight against the Samedi made the news

"JOHNNY!"

Gat turned to see Carly walking downstairs completely nude "Why the hell aren't there any towels?"

"Uh well I uh I uh"

"STOP STARING AT MY TITS!"

"WELL PUT SOME FUCKING CLOTHES ON!"

"I can't cause I soaking wet from the cold shower I had to take cause you have no hot water!"

"Look I ain't got time for this here"

He tossed her the table clothes "now get dressed and ready for school"

"whateve"

**End Of Flashback**

Viola stepped into the bedroom finding the Boss cleaning his gun in only his boxer and a whitish tank top "So they didn't like each other?"

"He actually begged me to blow his brains out….but then"

"Then?"

"it started when I got a call from the Samedi, there new leader wanted to speak with me"

**Tee 'N' Ay (Five Years Ago)**

The Boss looked around for any customer wearing green, He noticed the smoke in the club was making everything fuzzy, and soon he went from staring at the strippers to staring at the dim light while someone was dragging his body through a hallway

When he came to he saw a Asian women with dread locks and piercing's all over her face "Good your up"

"Yeah and who the fuck are you?"

"They call me sister calypso"

"Well that makes all the difference to me"

"You would be wise to keep your snark to yourself"

"Fine whatever why'd you wanna meet?"

"To get the Samedi's territory back"

"Oh your shitting me"

"No"

The Boss stood up "Listen bitch I ain't giving you anything besides a fuck you and have a nice day"

He turned and heard Calypso get up from her seat "You would be wise to listen we WILL get what is our again and we will kill your saints to get it"

"well then"

The Boss reached under his shirt and pulled out his GDHC.50 and shot Calypso 6 times then walked away "bitch"

**Break Again**

"Whoa you just killed her?"

"Uh yeah…did you wish the part about me doing that to almost EVERYONE who fucks with me?"

"Oh yeah sorry….skip to the whole your sister and Gat"

"geez I'm getting there relax"

**Gat's House**

Johnny parked his Stiletto in the drive way and noticed music was coming from his house

He came in to see a party was going on a bunch of drunken college kids, at first he was just gonna joined but noticed one of them had cracked his poster of Aisha, Gat pulled out his gun and fired into the stereo

"ALL YOU MOTHERFUCKA GET OUT!"

All of them ran as fast as they could out of the house

Gat looked to see Carly passed out drunk, he kicked her a few times "get up!"

"wha?"

"I said GET THE FUCK UP!"

Carly could barely stand "what happened?"

"You let a bunch of asshole in my house"

"Our house"

"No mine, I'm calling your brother and telling him this won't work"

"You're an asshole!"

"and you're a spoiled fucking brat"

"I HATE YOU!"

"I HATE YOU TO!"

They were locked in staring down at each, and finally Carly made the first move and shoved Gat against the wall and started kissing him

**Break Again**

"Wait so they hooked up after almost killing each other?"

"Yeah"

"Okay go on"

"Thank you"

"So where was I?… oh yes now back in the Red Light apartment I was busy fucki….I mean having a meaningful conversation with Shaundi

**Red Light Apartment**

"Yeah Shaundi yeah….oh yeah….oh yeah….FUCK!"

The Boss grabbed his phone "Look Gat kinda doin someone important right now, what did Carly do now?"

" 'Hic' Hiya bro I was 'hic' calling ta tell ya I'm getting married!, yeah so uh….I was 'hic' wondering if ya could come ta Vegas and giv 'hic' give me away"

"Shit…..stay right where you are I'm coming"

He hung up the phone and walked to his gun safe, Shaundi covered herself with his bed sheet "what's happening?"

"We're going to Vegas, I'm gonna fucking murder Gat then you and I are gonna fuck without being interrupted"

"How we getting to Vegas?"

**1 Hour Later**

Shaundi fell right out of the plane on landing "Look I know I'm kin high right now but how the hell did we get from Stillwater to Vegas in an hour?"

The Boss cocked his shotgun "you stay here pants off!"

**The Vegas Chapel**

Johnny and Carly could barely stand straight they had done nothing but drank 40oz and smoked weed there entire way to Vegas

"GAT!"

The door was kicked open and then Boss charged through shot gun in hand "I'mma kill you Gat"

"Wha?"

"oh god your both hammered?"

Carly got all defensive "yoooou are uh 'hic' hammered"

"oh god you to are gonna get drunk and married?"

Gat stumbled over to the Boss "man I think she might be my….uh soul mate"

The Boss dropped his gun "really?…her?"

"Yeah man and it's definitely not the 20 40oz I had"

"Ya know what fine! You idiots wanna get married fine I'm gonna go plow my girlfriend DO NOT CALL ME!"

**Vegas Airport**

The Boss stomped his way to his Snipes and opened the door and dropped his gun again there Shaundi was the meat in a 4 way sandwich "Oh shit" Shaundi looked up "uh babe it's not what it looks like"

"really?….your fucking 3 other dudes!"

"But I uh….saved you some weed"

The Boss turned away from the plane "well if ya can't beat em I guess I'mma join em" He hopped in his car and headed for the nearest bar

**End Of Flashback**

"So you just let them get married?"

"Yeah figured it was for the best they've been married for 5 years now"

"and you got wasted?"

"Yup"

"and yet you and Shaundi are cool?"

"Yup"

"Your just hoping I'll shut up so we can have sex aren't you?"

"that is affirmative"

(Okay I planned for the flashback's to end like this I figured the Boss wouldn't have any good reason to stop the wedding or to freak out at Shaundi for cheating so this is what started his mellowing)

(And Please leave a comment also some guess who the monster is!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:Buisness As Usual**

**The Temple Residence**

Moira Temple cleaned the area around her husbands couch he hadn't said a word since the Saints saved magarac island, He just sat in front of the TV watching the news while drinking and cursing under his breath.

Moira had had enough "Cyrus!"

His blood shot eyes moved from the TV to his wife "what Moira?" his voice was raspy and hiding a hint of anger

"Honey you haven't left the house in months, I…the kids and I are worried about you"

"I don't have anything left to live for"

Moira grabbed Cyrus's Viper Laser Rifle and put it into his hands "then just end you supposed meaningless life" Cyrus gripped his rifle

"I wouldn't do that commander"

Cyrus and Moira turned to see the man wearing grey camouflage uniform and a black bullet proof vest, Cyrus stood up and aimed his rifle at this stranger "Who the hell are you?"

"your new second in command, name's Joshua Jones"

"Hughes sent you?"

"Yes sir"

"Well since she refuses to let us take down the saints there no reason to continue S.T.A.G"

"Just there is sir the syndicate has a new leader and I think it's someone you know"

He handed him the beige folder and Cyrus's eyes popped when he saw it "No….It's him"

**An Undisclosed Location**

What remained of the Syndicate sat around the storage shed waiting for the one who called the meeting to arrive

One of the Deckers stood up "Okay who the hell interrupted my business!"

"I did"

The man walked through the door wearing a black suit and a pink shirt, but his face was hidden behind a metal helmet.

"ma friends after my unfortunate death at the hands of le saints you have let fools lead you but no longer, I have returned!"

None of the syndicate moved except for the one Decker standing "Listen old man I say we just kill you and I lead us!"

The masked man grabbed the Deckers arm and pulled it from it's socket, he pulled him downward and shattered his left leg finally he threw the Decker through the wall

"Any other concerns you wish to address?"

One of the Luchadores walked to him "w…who are you sir?"

"I am Philippe Loren I was once you leader and I have returned"

All of the syndicate began cheering

"Let's begin"

**Safeword**

The Boss looked around his bed room and found viola was gone, "Yo V are you there!?"

The Boss got dress and walked through his apartment, he noticed a letter on his fridge

"Got Roped In To A 'Girl's Day' By Your Sister, YOU OWE ME

LOVE V

PS. Don't Read To Much Into That"

The Boss laughed and started to drink a beer, He heard his phone ringing "Yo"

"Comrade you must leave Safeword!"

"whoa whoa Oleg calm down what's wrong"

"A squad of Syndicate raided the power plant, the casino, and the air port hanger"

"Oh man I guess we….oh shit Oleg I don't have time to explain meet me at HQ alone!"

The Boss ran through to the garage and took out his Kaneda and sped off to the HQ

**Kinzie's Warehouse**

Kinzie sat in her computer chair typing codes into her lap top, Viola kept checking her phone, and Shaundi was drinking a beer while Carly went to get pizza for there girls day

"So Viola you're the Boss's new secretary huh?"

"Uh yeah….I uh guess he notice my skills"

"like what?"

"I uh…my management skills, my off…"

The large door swung open and Carl ran in with pizza "Okay girls let's gossip!"

**Saints HQ**

The Boss hopped of his motorcycle and took the elevator up, He saw no Syndicate at all "oh thank god they didn't let him out"

"Oh contraire mon aimi"

Philippe punched the Boss sending him flying through the glass door of the penthouse and landing in the pool, "What the fuck I killed you!"

"and alas I am here stronger then ever"

"listen you French fuck!"

"I am Belgian"

"says the man in the iron mask"

The Boss shot at Philippe but the bullets bounced off his mask ,Philippe jumped into the pool and began strangling the Boss "I hope you know I do not enjoy this, unlike when I killed "

The Boss sent his knee into Philippe's crouch "Well I enjoyed that your French fucker"

"I AM BELGIAN"

He grabbed the Boss by the throat and charged over to the helipad, He held the Boss over the edge "And now the saints will be finished"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Philippe"

Oleg grabbed the man by his metal mask and flung him backwards, freeing the Boss who was gasping for air "Oh man Oleg, you really saved my ass"

"It's my job Carter"

"well thank god you…..wait did you just call me?…how do you even know my name?"

"No time"

Philippe lifted himself back up from inside the Penthouse "no matter while I distracted you my men are setting explosives in the basement, au revoir to both of my enemies"

Philippe charged past both of them and jumped off the roof, hallway down he pulled his parachute and disappeared from site

"Wait did he say basement?…oh shit! We gotta hurry!"

**The Basement**

The Boss and Oleg found all Philippe's goons knocked out and heard one crying for mercy

The large man had the Decker by the arm "You….try to…hurt Gat's friend!"

The Boss ran as fast as he could over "Johnny he ain't worth it man!"

"friend?"

"Yeah buddy I'm your friend….now let that punk go"

The behemoth dropped the Decker who cradled his injured arm and fled as fast as he could

Oleg stared at the new Johnny Gat he seemed to be like Oleg….and the original Gat combined

"Carter who is this?"

"Oleg, Johnny, Johnny, Oleg"

Oleg grabbed Gat's hand "nice to meet you "

"Gat….friend?"

"Yes my friend we are friends"

He turned to the Boss "how did this happen"

**One Explaining The Plot Of Trouble With Clones Later**

Oleg, The Boss, and Johnny started picking up the mess Philippe made "so this boy Jimmy Torbitson used DNA from Gat to create this…uh clone?"

"Yeah still a mystery about how he got like this"

"If I may would it be okay if I took a sample of his DNA to find out what happened in the cloning process?"

"Uh sure, Johnny here is gonna take some blood"

"blood…..?"

"it will only hurt for a second"

Oleg went to his suitcase and pulled out the syringe "Now let me see your arm"

After taking the sample Oleg packed up his things and went for the elevator…when it dinged and the door swung open both the Boss and Johnny were shocked to see Shaundi, Viola, and Carly


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The Boss sat in what remained of the HQ living room while he was given a angry stare by Carly, He got up to leave when she grabbed him

"Carter Monroe!"

"I know what your gonna do and don't"

"CARTER MONROE YOU GOT SOME SPLANININ TO DO!"

"Jeez I told you don't but fine"

**Another Explanation About Trouble With Clones Later**

Carly sat dumbfounded, and Shaundi rubbed her temples, Viola looked at the Boss "Okay let me get this straight a month ago you and Pierce got a call from the Saints #1 Fan?"

"Yes"

"And he told you he cloned Johnny?"

"Yup"

"And that same clone rampaged through Steelport?"

"Yeah but Pierce and I calmed him down"

"And he's been living in the basement?"

"Yeah he was freaked out by the crew so everyday Pierce and I would come down"

"How much does he remember?"

"everything before we killed Shogo Akuji"

Carly stood up "So he doesn't remember we're married!?"

"no"

Carly grabbed her purse, The Boss hopped from the couch "Whoa look it's not hopeless we just need to SLOWLY reintroduce you to him"

"FINE!"

She stomped out of the room "geez you would think she'd be happy her husbands alive"

Viola looked around to make sure Carly was out of the room, Viola kissed the bosses neck "thank god your alright"

"don't worry we'll ice that asshole Philippe…again"

"I just don't know what I'd do if…"

The Boss had a smirk "c'mon"

"Nope now I'm not, let's see if Oleg's done with the tests"

**The Burn Hill Reactor**

Oleg studied the monitors as Shaundi sat next to Johnny's side "do you remember David?"

"Dav….id?…David Gat's friend?"

"Yes and do you remember me?"

"Shaundi?"

"yes it's me"

"Gat misses Dreads"

"I do to big guy"

The Boss came in with Viola shortly behind "So Oleg what did your test say?"

"Well the clone is not of Johnny Gat"

"WHAT?"

Carly stomped her feet into the room "he's clearly Johnny?"

Johnny stared at the girl "Gat know you?"

"YES I'm YOUR WIFE!"

Carter grabbed his sister "what ever happened to slowly?"

"I figured like a band aid just gotta rip it off fast"

Johnny stood up from the nemo chair "Gat married?….Gat confused…..Gat is….Gat is"

Carly grabbed his large arm and placed her necklace in it "remember Johnny you gave me this when I graduated college?"

Gat stared at it "hmmm Gat giving you his heart"

**2 Years Ago**

Carter stood in front in front of the tripod setting up the camera "oookay think I got it…NOW!"

He ran to Carly's left as she stood in her graduation cap and gown her arms over Carter and Johnny, Between a fake smile "okay everyone smile…and hold it"

Snap

Gat laughed and readjusted his tie "thank god"

Carly smiled and hugged her brother "thanks for being here Carter"

"No prob I'm really proud of you"

"to bad dad couldn't be here"

"uh yeah….real shame, But at least your brother and your….uh hus..hu.."

"is it really so hard for you to call Johnny my husband?"

"Hey cut me so slack here it's allot to get use to"

Johnny cut it "man it's been 3 years already, and after what you went through with 'the thing' I think this wouldn't be such a big deal ya pussy"

"whatever Gat, so I guess it's gift time"

Carter reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small white box "hope you like it", Carly opened the small box and found 2 tickets inside "Hawaii?"

"Yeah figured you'd like it and Gat hates it"

The 2 laughed and Gat punched Carter's shoulder "That ain't funny man, my grandpa died it Hawaii"

Both turned at Gat "no not like that….the mother fucker drowned"

Gat opened his coat pocket and handed Carly a long white box, when she opened it she found a golden heart shape locket "I'm given you my heart, as long as you keep it I'll always be with you"

"oh Johnny!"

Carly hugged her husband and let out some tears "ohhh Gat thattt's sooo sweet"

"Shut up!"

**Now**

Gat stared at the locket "Carly!"

She hugged the huge clone "yeah baby it's me!"

His giant arms held Carly close "Gat….happy"

Oleg cleared his throat "as I was saying when that fool Torbitson cloned Gat, the chamber still had my DNA in it making Gat my size with half of my strength"

"So is he okay to be around people?"

"Yes Shaundi he should be fine, over time his mind will become more stable"

All 4 of them turned to see Gat with Carly on his shoulders leaving the crib "whoa where are you 2 going"

"we're heading to the Casino…we have some catching up to do"

"oh god…I didn't need to here that"

She stuck out her tongue "later bro"

He weakly waved to her "yeah yeah see ya"

"I'm heading home, Viola you need a ride?"

"Uh yeah sure"

**The Syndicate Headquarters**

Philippe sat at the head of the long table watching as his 12 remaining syndicate members ate "are you all enjoying your food?"

They nodded there heads "good…good it should be easier for the poison to set in if you eat more"

DZ stood up his leg and arm still in there cast "What fucking poison!?"

"The poison that will kill you in….about 3 hours unless you bring the leader of the saints to me"

"You can't bloody be serious?"

"2 hours and 59 minutes…tic tock"

**The Stag PR Center**

Cyrus sat in his old office watching a replay of The Leader Of The Saints being handed the key to the city, Cyrus pulled his pistol from under his desk and fired at the TV, "This is personal I'm gonna end that cocky son of a bitch!" 

He turned to hear someone knocking "come in"

Joshua slowly walked in now cladded in black S.T.A.G armor "sir I was wondering what your plan of action is?"

"hmmm Joshua did you ever read Sun Tzu's art of war?"

"Yes sir know thy enemy know thy self"

"Good I'm making it your mission to find out the Leader of the Saints weakness"

"Yes sir"

"your dismissed"

Joshua walked out then opened his cell phone "Hello commander yes Temple bought my lie he is almost ready to declare war on the Saints, yes soon we'll destroy S.T.A.G, The Saints, and The Syndicate"

(Yes that's right Cyrus is being played, Loren has become insane enough to poison his own people, and it turns out Johnny Gat was a poet who didn't know it, and there will be NO MORE MUSHY CRAP in this story)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Boss drove through the high way, it had been a boring few days seemed ever since they drove Killbane out of Steelport there seemed to barely be anything to do, He noticed some kid on the side of the road trying uselessly to flag down help

"Well I could use the Karma"

He pulled over "Hey kid what seemed to be the problem"

The kid's face was covered by his hood but the Boss noticed his skin was pale and he had black bags under his eyes

"me…my cars…uh….broken…I…I uh"

The Boss walked over and placed his hand on the kids shoulder "don't worry I had a clunker like this once I think it just needs a…."

The kid pulled the Boss close and he quickly pulled out his pistol and shot him, "How the hell"

"P…Phillepe will k…kill me unless I bring you to him"

Suddenly 2 kids popped out of the car and pulled the Boss into the back seat, while the kid struggled to pull his phone out and to hold it to his face "He…Hello M.. ?…..Y…Yes sir we got him…."

The kid fell over and started puking black "we'll bring him to Aparice Island"

The kid fell over into the back seat "make sure he doesn't….die made it clear we could hurt him but not kill him"

**Safeword**

Viola woke up this had been the third night in a row she had slept in Carter's house, he wasn't around anywhere but that made Viola happy he wouldn't see her a mess…wait why did she care?

"no Viola it's just sex nothing more"

She walked into the bathroom and founder her clothes dry cleaned and folded with a note attached "went out driving see ya later…..ps. you snore to loud LOVE U"

"Jerk"

She held back a smile

**3 Count Casino**

Carly woke up in her new bed, since moving in with the clone of Johnny….changed needed to be made a larger bed, indestructible windows

Carl got dressed a found Johnny sitting looking out the window "beautiful"

"Yeah the skies beautiful"

"no that"

He pointed to the large TV outside with a stripper on it "beautiful"

Carly stifled a laugh once she remembered he was still Johnny, no beauty in the world could crack that dense skull

Bing Bing Bing

"Hello?….No Viola haven't seen him…..wait his car's missing?…..and his gun?…..ok ok I'll be right over"

She looked at her gigantic husband "Johnny I have some errands to run be back soon"

She kissed him on the cheek and scurried out, Leaving Gat mesmerized by the stripper

**Saints HQ**

Viola, Shaundi, Oleg, Carly, and Kinzie sat at the Boss's meeting table "anything on the traffic cam's?"

Kinzie kept typing "uh…no"

Viola slumped in the Boss's chair "where could someone hide him?"

Carly looked out the window "hey I've been meaning to ask what's with that green cloud?"

Oleg stood up "well Carly it is what many residence of Steelport are calling Zombie Island"

"Wait there's zombies there?"

"Yes"

"So if we go there we'll be turned to zombies?"

"nyet the air is no longer toxic"

Viola looked around "shit I have an idea!"

**?**

The Boss woke up in a dark room, his stomach burned probably from being shot "where the hell arm I?"

"You are among you superior"

"listen you French mother fuc…"

Philippe grabbed the Boss by the throat and lifted him and the chair which was bolted to the floor in the air "I will not repeat myself again I am Belgian, and you will die"

He dropped the Boss and fell over on the ground "You see child I have nothing left to lose, for after you killed me"

**2 Months Ago**

Viola and Kiki stood watching the clean up crew carefully pick up Phiippe's remains splattered on the floor, Viola signed the papers after all that remained of Philippe was bagged and loaded into Kiki's car

Kiki then without saying anything to here sister drove straight to the Syndicate lab in Aparice Island, there she dumped all the remain of Philippe in one of the new cloning pods "See you soon sir"

She set the machine to not only clone Philippe but to add DNA modifications so he would not only rise again but better then before

**End of Flashback**

"Wait if they cloned you to become even better then before why do you want revenge?"

"Because of you I was deformed"

"what do you…."

Philippe loosened the bolts on his helmet letting it fall to the ground revealing his head was now a clear pink shell with his skull inside "the zombie gas was absorbed into my cloning chamber it mutated me, and it's YOUR FAULT!"

"oh cry me a fucking river"

Philippe picked up his helmet and reattached it "like it or not you will die today"

Philippe walked out of the room and into the living quarters where the remaining dying Syndicate members waited

"Mr. Loren can we have our cure now?"

"of course"

He opened a briefcase showing 6 vials of the cure "Now I call this a revolutionary way of firing 6 of your, whoever wants to live must want it"

5 of them ran to the cure and Philippe kindly handed it to them the moment they drank it there skin turned back to normal and the black hue to there eyes vanished

"only one left who wants it"

DZ and Coda both charged at it, Coda stared at Philippe "sir I was the one who brought the saints leader to you!"

"and for that I am grateful but do you want it more?"

He handed Coda the knife "do it"

DZ turned around "Christ don't do …it mate I…I uh"

He fell over Philippe handed Coda the vial "drink it become superior"

DZ looked up with black tears in his eyes "please mate don't let me"

Coda stabbed DZ then drank the vial "sorry gotta worry bout numeral uno"

**Aparice Island**

Viola drove through the zombie island looking through some old documents, "Lab in Loren Square, Lab in Ashwood…Here we go lab in Aparice Island hmm cloning and biogenetics lab"

She opened her cell phone "Pierce I need you and Oleg at the lab I'll send you the locations"

Viola found the lab, she opened the door slowly "your getting sloppy Philippe"

**Inside the Lab**

The Boss sat in the chair his nose was bloodied, his right eye was blackened and Philippe had stabbed him twice

Philippe rolled up his sleeved "I hope you know I take no joy in this"

"could've fooled me you bitc"

The Boss was losing consciousness, Philippe grabbed the exposed wires and jabbed it in his knife wound

The Boss felt his insides burn "GGGGGGOD!"

"I did not tell you, you could sleep"

Philippe and the Boss hear gun fire outside "Who knows you're here?"

The Boss shrugged "Better go get the door Philippe"

Philippe pulled his gun out and slowly walked through the door, he placed his hand on the scanner and the door came open, But no one was on the other side

Philippe walked through the door, The Boss was barely able to keep his head up, but he felt someone cutting the ropes "sweetie hold on I'm gonna get you out of here"

"oh my he…her…oooo"

The Boss was out, Viola cut through the final rope and caught the Boss dragging him from the chair "Oh I wouldn't do that Viola"

Viola looked up to see Philippe holding a gun at her "So the rumors are true you are with the Saints now?"

Viola set the Boss down gently and pulled her own gun out "yes it am and your gonna let us go"

"Us?…your together?"

Viola's gripe on her gun began getting shaky "NOW!"

Oleg charged through the room tackling Philippe onto the ground, Oleg lifted the Boss from the ground "let's go now he need's medical attention"

**5 Hours Later (At The HQ)**

The Boss laid on his bed his entire chest was wrapped up and the right side of his face was bandaged, "ha you look like a mummy"

Viola came in wearing the Bloody Canoness costume without the habit "ya know this is a only a 1 time thing I didn't get a masters in economics to look like a slut"

The Boss weakly grinned "What did you get a master in economics for?"

"Oh shut up you Jerk"

She laid next to him "you look terrible"

"thanks"

She hopped on top of him and they began making out

They were so caught up in what they were doing they didn't realize the door was now opened and the lights were turned on

The Boss looked and saw Carly, Pierce, and Oleg shocked, Shaundi scowling then Kinzie walked in "am I the only one who saw this coming?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Oh Shit!"

The Boss could almost feel Shaundi's eyes burning a hole in his chest "I guess I should explain"

"Ya think!?"

**3 Months Ago**

The kept his eyes planted on the road he had already dropped Burt Reynolds off at the Mayor's Office, and now the Boss just needed to drop Viola off,

"So uh do I take a left or a right?"

"A right….so uh thanks for saving me"

"No prob, all in a days work"

"How did that bitch get you anyway?"

"I was shopping at Leather & Lace, and she came in guns a blazing"

"and you had no guns?"

"exactly"

"Well now that bitch is dead, I'm a national hero, and I just got offered a role in the new "Gangsta In Space" movie"

"But Killbane got away?"

"Yeah but don't worry Angel's leaving Steelport and hunting him down"

"Good"

"Yup"

"So I should get you home?"

"Maybe we could make a detour at a restaurant my treat"

"Sure"

**Kinzie's Warehouse**

Kinzie was carefully bandaging Oleg's bullet wounds "amazing it's like you weren't even shot!"

"Yes I am quite fortunant

While I was Fighting with S.T.A.G and the Luchadores I figured out my feeling for you my little mousy one"

"and what are those?"

"Love, I love you Kinzie"

**?**

The lab had been abandoned for months now, no one went to check on the person inside the large cloning tube, no one had even been near the secret lab

Because if someone did they would have noticed the green gas leaking into the lab and into the clones air supply, Suddenly the clones lean muscular body began changing, lesions grew all over some tore open letting blood just leak out

The skin around the clones face began peeling until the muscle turned to a clear pink goo, The skull was the only thing that wasn't mutated

**End Of Flashbacks**

"So wait let me get this straight you've been dating for 3 months without anybody realizing?"

"Well to be fair to us, it wasn't that hard"

There was a brief silence "c'mon anyone?, come on guys yay or nay…say something!"

"Shit you always get the girls"

Pierce sat back angrily "lucky bastard!"

Oleg looked at the Boss "well she isn't the worse choice in women"

"geez thanks Oleg" Viola's eyes kept rolling

"omigawd this makes so much sense, I could just feel the connection!"

Carter gave his sister and Viola a look "yeah Viola felt it to right Viola?"

"oh yes…uh definitely"

"Why I fucking out of here!"

"Shaundi wai…and she's gone"

"Don't worry Boss she'll be back"

**Planet Saints**

Shaundi sat on top of her car thinking about all the women the Boss could be with and he choose Viola, "Bullshit"

"Excuse me "

She looked to see a man in his early 30's wearing a STAG uniform "I'd like to ask you to come with us"

"Fuck no I…"

She felt the dart hit her neck and she was out "wasn't really taking no for a answer"

**? (6 Months Ago)**

The doctors approached the comatose patient checking there vitals, brain functions any changes whatsoever "hmm nope same as any day"

The doctor walked out from the room to the 2 men waiting for news "how is he doc?"

"Listen Chief Bradshaw you should know there is only a slim chance he'll ever wake up, I say we just pull the plug and put him out of his misery"

"Fuck no" Ben King was not a man to fuck with and even a young man like the doctor knew not to argue "we'll try what we can "

The 2 former gang members sat across from each other waiting "you think he's alive?"

"He better be Stilwater needs him"

After waiting a few hours the doctor ran out to tell them they had found brain activity, The doctor slowly unwrapped the bandages from the patients face "how are you feeling Johnny?"

Gat's eyes moved around "where's….the….Boss?"

"Steelport"

"Why the fuck am I here?"

"Cause the Syndicate is tearing Stilwater apart and the saints need a leader"

"Shit I'll do it"

**Aparice Labs (Now)**

Phiilepe limped around the now dead body covered lab, he felt his body was on fire…the process which brought him back from the dead now felt like it was working in reverse…felt like he was peeling peeled layer by layer

"I find it…I must find the P.R.O.T.U.S"

(Okay this is all I got it's late I'm tired and ch8's are flashback chapters)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Boss came out of his room to find Oleg and Pierce playing chess….AGAIN "God don't you 2 ever get tired of playing chess?"

"No what I'm tired of is y'all interruptin my game of chess"

"Whatever, Yo Oleg rook to king checkmate"

Oleg followed the Boss's suggestion "Checkmate"

"MOTHA FUCKA!"

"I know what you guys are doing here"

"What you mean Boss?"

"Viola sent you to protect me"

Oleg smiled "How did you know"

"Because all my gun have miraculous disappeared, Viola stole all my clothes, and my car is gone"

"Well Viola does have a point Philippe will stop at nothing to kill you"

"Yeah well locking me in here with you 2 isn't gonna help me…no offense"

Pierce picked up his chess pieces and walked out mumbling about cheating, The Boss sat across from Oleg "So you never told me how the Syndicate nabbed you"

"You never asked"

"Well I am now"

"Well it started 3 years ago after Philippe first started the Syndicate"

**3 Years Ago**

The Giant plane landed at the air port it only carried Oleg who carried only a suitcase, when he went through customs he noticed some women holding a sign "OLEG KIRRLOV"

Oleg waved to her and she ran over "Professor Kirrlov?"

"Yes and you are?"

"Kiki Dewynters I did a thesis on your Quantum Reality lecture"

"You sat through all that?"

"Oh yes sir it was….informative"

"Well I am glad, are you Philippe assistant"

"Oh yes sir Mr. Loren has been waiting for you"

"Then let's not let Mr. Loren wait"

**Syndicate Headquarters**

Oleg walked through to the pink office and watched as Philippe and a girl looking identical to Viola came to greet him "ahh Oleg my friend it's is so good to see you again"

"The same to you Philippe"

"Girls leave us"

The 2 girls scurried quickly from the room "So I never knew you had children"

"adopted I was never capable of making children, and my wife….never got the chance"

"I am sorry about Paulina"

"It is okay, but we have business to discuss"

Philippe stood up "over the years I have noticed you only get stronger, while other men grow weaker in there older age you only seem to get stronger"

"Good genes"

Oleg and Philippe both laughed "SO I was thinking my organization could use men like you"

"To bad I only have daughters"

"amusing but I am serious we need muscle like you Oleg"

"And I wish I could help Philippe but the technology you were asking for is 60 years away, 30 if you gave me time"

"Yes I know what I suggested but that was only because I needed to lure you here"

Philippe pressed a button on his desk and the wall behind in moved out of the wave to reveal a large chamber "You see Oleg I know you would never willingly help me expand my empire, so I will instead Take what I need"

"What does that thing do?"

"It is a cloning machine, I know you remember it"

"How the hell did you get that thing!?"

"I was the one who helped hide it"

"I will never give you my DNA"

"A Shame" he pressed the intercom "Girls send in "

The door swung open and the large wrestler came in "You called Philippe?"

"Yes my associate is being difficult, take him down"

Killbane cracked his knuckles then his neck "With Pleasure!"

He charged and tackled Oleg into the wall "You shouldn't underestimate me LITTLE MAN!" Oleg grabbed Killbane by under the arm and flung him through into the hallway

"You forget Philippe I am no ordinary MAN!" H grabbed Philippe by the throat and slammed him so hard into the wall the marble shattered

"I will crush you like a eg….."

He felt a large sting in his back and he fell over onto the ground, Philippe rubbed his throat and started to catch his breath "Th…Thank you Viola….Now help me bring Oleg to the lab"

**End of Flashback**

"Shit you beat Killbane?"

"Yes I have fought much bigger and more powerful creatures then him"

"Like what?"

"You would never believe me"

"Try me….wait a sec hello?….Hey Carl's what's up?….yeah I'm doin ok….yeah Viola's working right now…..I don't know if Viola would wanna do a double…..look Carly I gotta go….yeah love you to bye"

He slammed his phone on the desk "I miss the 7 years I was an only child"

"My daughters were the same way, neither could stand the other Katya was always getting into trouble and Illyana was always telling my wife or I"

"Wait that reminds me what the fuck are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"First you say your part of the KGB, a solider, and now your also a scientist"

"I did what my country needed of me"

"Again REALLY vague"

"I try, so how are you feeling after being tortured by Philippe"

The Boss got up for a moment and locked the door "Look I'd never say it to any of the gang but it fucked me up"

"How"

"Look being shot was fine happens more times then I could count, but he stabbed electrical wires in my open wounds and electrocuted me"

"I couldn't imagine the pain"

"It felt like my heart was being shot"

"I understand why you wouldn't want the others to know, it makes you feel weak, but why tell me?"

"Well It's funny you remind me of this teacher I use to have Mr.K"

"Oh it is not uncommon to feel a familiar trust to someone resembling a childhood hero"

The Boss lifted a beer from the cooler "never said he was a hero was kinda a nerd, wore a obvious toupee"

Oleg cleared his throat "maybe some men miss there hair"

"Oh touchy aren't we?"

"I know the pain of losing hair"

"Man, your hilarious….so what's the deal with you and Kinzie?"

"ah my little mouse, we share many loves and each other included"

"Nice man"

"What about you and Viola?"

"Man I gotta say she's awesome but I think Shaundi's gonna be starting some problems" 

"Oh she'll be fine"

"hmm whatever, but damn My sister is driving me fucking crazy ever 20 minutes 'Did Viola change your bandages?', 'Can you and Viola go out on a double date?' I mean damn she was never this clingy when she Johnny was alive"

There was a awkward silence "Really? Did you really say that and not realize your answer?"

"What"

Oleg stood up and began speaking in Russian "whoa man offensive"

"huh?"

"You just called me a idiot"

"You understood?"

"Yeah I guess I did"

"Well obviously your sister misses her husband, and hopes her brother will help console her"

"God she hasn't met me…..oh great now I feel like an asshole"

"You know what you must do?"

"Yeah fine" He pulled out his phone "hey Carly…yeah I'm fine…..yeah I was wondering if you and Gat still wanted to do dinner?…great yeah after Viola's get home we'll head to the Casino…great…yeah love ya to"

"Thank god, I thought she was gonna ask me again"

"Ask you what?"

"About our dad"

"Your father?"

"Yup Commander Charles Monroe of the secret opts team the Hawks"

"Hmm he was in the military?"

"Yup he taught me everything I know about guns, and fighting"

"Did he ever teach your sister?"

"Never see when my sister was born my dad went missing and my mom moved on with one of her fellow teachers"

"how did your father react?"

"we spent one last day just me, him, and Carly"

"He made me swear never to teach he what he taught me"

"Wanted her to live a peaceful ife"

"Yup"

"and you never saw him again?"

"I did Carly didn't, after I took over Stilwater I got a secret encrypted phone call"

"from your father?"

"yeah, wanted to tell me how proud he was of me for being a good man"

"wow"

"then he told me he would have to disappeared for a few years and don't try looking for him"

"And you never did?"

"Nope but I remember when I was younger after he left my mom made me see a shrink"

"You were that upset?"

"nah apparently my asshole step dad told her I was traumatized by years of abuse, that asshole thought my dads training was his abusing me, then that shrink ask me about Mr.K"

"Why?"

"Well Mr.K would teach me things like how to play chess, how to speak Russian, Y'know I read all the Shakespearian plays and Edgar Allan Poe by the time of was 5?"

"You did?"

"Yeah Mr.K made it fun, he always made me feel it was happening in frotn of my eyes"

"wow sounds like a wise man"

Oleg got up "you are good man Carter you father and this Mr.K would have been proud, did you ever look for this Mr.K?"

"Didn't remember enough details to look for him I just remember his toupee, his thick accent, and his….giant size"

"Is something wrong?"

"nah gotta head to pick up Viola"

"I though your car was gone?"

"I'll find a way"

**Morning Star National Bank**

Viola approached the window and handed the teller her black card "I'd like to make a deposit, I my boyfriends account"

"what is his name ?"

"Monroe, Carter"

The man typed the name "and how much will we be depositing today?"

"$100,000,00"

She handed the large stacks on money to the teller "it's all in 20's"

"Yup"

After a long time of counting the money was deposited "Have a nice day Ms. Dewynters"

She waved the teller and left the bank, she looked at her now empty parking space "What…The…FUCK!"

Suddenly her Temptress pulled in front of the Bank with Carter in the drivers seat "Doesn't feel so good does it?"

"Your driving…sweetie you jus…"

"Oh I'm sweetie now huh?"

"come on I just was worried"

"I know, now get in we got dinner at my sister's in an hour"

"Why?"

"Oleg talked me into it"

**The 3 Count Casino An Hour Later**

The Boss kept honking his horn "Come on what's going on!"

The Boss lifted himself out of the car window he noticed the police surrounding the casino "Oh shit!"

He crawled out of the window and ran over to find his sister sitting on the steps of the Casino crying "Carly what the hell happened?"

"Th…They took him!"

"WHO!?"

"Johnny!"

The Boss held his sister as she cried "I lost him again"

"Shh it's okay I'll find him"

(And here we go tomorrow will introduce a minor villain, then season 1's finale"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Johnny Tag and S.E.R.C**

**3 Count Casino (An Hour Ago)**

Carly just got out of the shower and found Johnny sitting on the couch like she had left him "Johnny I thought I asked you to get dressed Carter and Viola are coming over"

"get…dressed?"

"Yes like put on the clothes I left out for you, we had to borrow some of Oleg's but I think they'll fit"

"hmmm" Gat looked out the window "Stay here"

He jumped out the window and landed 3 stories onto the ground in front of a large army of mascots driving pink Criminal, Kayak, and Solar's, Suddenly from one of the cars a man wearing a blue dog costume came out

" our employer Professor Genki wishes to speak with you"

His voice sounded mechanic and not human at all "Gat no go"

"We weren't giving you an option"

They took out there guns and began shooting at Gat, he retreated a few feet and grabbed one of the Solars and lifted it over his head "RAWR!"

He was prepared to throw it but one of the bullets broke through his skin and into his shoulder causing him to drop the car and fall over in pain

"blood?….Gat bleeding?"

"Load Him Into the Truck"

The other mascots grabbed Gat and flung him in the back of the pink Criminal

"Genki will be pleased"

**Now**

The Boss left Viola and Carly at the Casino he had a feeling where to start looking,

He drove through all the warehouse the Super Ethical Reality Climax took place, they were now abandoned

The Boss was growing frustrated "Jesus!"

**21 Years Ago**

The Man looked around with the rifle in his hands, he heard feint whimpering, He sighed and lit a cigar and approached the origin of the whimpering "Carter why the hell are you crying?"

"It's Duke dad he…he ran off"

"Carter what did I tell you?"

"daddy I…"

"What Did I Tell You!?"

"Not to let emotions get in the way of what's important"

"Right, so that mangy mutt ran off well good riddance we hunt just like we planned if he wants to come back he will"

He whipped Carters tear and they kept walking, then he stopped "and if I ever catch you crying again, I'll really give you something to cry about"

**Now**

Carter leaned against the car and approached the situation like his dad would, he envisioned himself back at each location, he remember the feint smell of blood, he originally dismissed it but now thinking about it it was only in the first warehouse

He grabbed his phone "Hey Carly I found him…yeah be back soon"

**Under The Warehouse**

Gat was strung up by and connected to a bunch of IV's and wires and all he could see was the mysterious cat man sitting in his throne in the shadows

A very sad looking girl came in front of Gat "The Professor asked me to tell you it will all be over soon"

"Let…Gat.. Go!"

"No"

The Cat man stood up and began speaking "Herro how are you today"

"Fuck Off"

"Oh armost a comprete sentence, I'm impressed"

Gat tried to break out from his chains "Try as you rike you won't be breaking out any time soon, and in an hour you rife will end"

The Boss looked at the warehouse door, the Mascot's were going in and out of it, "hmm what could they possibly being doin there"

He smiled and opened the duffle bag in his back seat and grabbed the satchel charges and began setting them up "hope I make you proud old man"

**21 Years Ago**

Charles set up the satchel charge, he typed in the arming code, He looked down at Carter carefully arming the charges "Carter what is the arming code?"

"Uh 21.…uh 9.."

"oh get out of my way"

He shoved his son away and noticed he armed it correctly "you're a little wise ass"

"Yeah"

He smiled and finished arming the charges, "Okay now Carter RUN!"

They hopped in Charles beaten up grey Bootlegger, He smiled as Carter watched the building "care to do the honors?"

"yeah"

Carter grabbed the trigger and pressed it blowing the factory to smithereens "That….Was…AWESOME!"

"Okay Son don't get cocky"

He pulled out a machine gun, and handed Carter a pistol "what do you do if someone tries to attack my car?"

"Shoot first…ask questions later?"

"Good boy"

Charles ran to the remains of the factory and found a few of the Duranie Soldiers still alive with there leader Molokai standing with his machine gun "Get HIM!"

The soldiers charged at Charles "oh you Duranies never learn" He charged at them guns blazing

**Now**

Carter finally finished arming all the explosives "the code 219"

He ran over to his purple bootlegger and pressed the button, the warehouse blew apart, when the dust settled he found that everything besides the basement floor was destroyed

The Boss grabbed his pistol and his SMG and slowly walked to the basement floor, he found there was a door with a code lock

"hmm"

He took his pistol and shot the lock and the door cracked open, "hmm whatever works"

He slowly walked through the hallway he smelled dead bodies, and cat food "augh sick"

He saw there was barely any security, He noticed no weapons, no Genki only Gat strung up connected to the wires and IV's

"Yo Johnny I'll get you lose man"

He shot at the computer keeping track of Gat's vitals, after it was destroyed Gat was freed "Gat….want to go home now"

"Good buddy let's"

The door swung open and Genki and a Brute wearing a gorilla suit came in "oh it would a seem my guest is reaving…Stupid Ape kill them"

The Brute charged at the Boss sending him flying, and Gat charged at this Brute charging into the next room

**21 Years Ago**

Molokai sat chained to the chair bloodied, beaten and about to die Charles came in smiling with a cigar in his mouth "so Molokai says here you fled from Duranistan after your people tried to take it back"

"They were fools your government convinced to sacrifice themselves for the greater good"

"hmm is that so?….also this file says that you enjoy sleeping with young girls"

"So"

Charles pulled his gone from it's holster and pressed it under Molokai's chin "So. I have a daughter on the way and letting scum like you live make this world 1 scumbag to dangerous"

"So are you going to kill me?"

His voice was shaky and he had tears coming from his eyes "Well in time sure. But before that, CARTER GET IN HERE!"

The younger boy ran in as fast as he found "Yeah daddy?"

"I need you to get me a screwdriver, a cooler, and a bottle of Vodka I keep in my bag"

"Kay"

Carter ran out, Molokai looked at Charles "and they call me a monster"

"hmm how's that?"

"You make your child learn how to kill"

"only to make sure scum like you get what's coming to them long after I die"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night infidel"

**Now**

Carter came to and took the fighting as a distraction while he set up satchel charges all around the warehouse "well if I'm going it's gonna be with a bang"

**Outside**

Carly, Pierce, and Oleg arrived at the warehouse….or where it should have been "I don't get it, Carter sent me the text saying he was here"

"Maybe he's somewhere else"

"Nyet Pierce he's car is still here"

**Back In The Warehouse**

Gat was now pinned against the wall by the Brute, it's colossal fist kept landing at Gat's face, Finally Gat grabbed it in mid punch and return with his barrage of punches

"STOP…HITTING…..GAT!"

Gat's final punch snapped the Brute's neck,

Carter ran over and found Gat standing over the dead Brute sobbing

**21 Years Ago**

Molokai watched as the young bow took the mop and cleaned away the blood from around the chair

"y…you boy?"

"My daddy says not to talk to you"

"Your farther is a madman"

"No he's not!"

"Yes he is"

"nuh uh"

Suddenly a bullet shot right through Molokai's head and Charles came into the room "did I say you could talk to my boy?'

He grabbed Molokai's head and made it shake in a no position "won't be making that mistake again"

He looked over and saw Carter crying in a corner, He bent down "Hey champ you did good why are you crying?"

"He…he's dead!"

"Yea buddy that was the point"

"Bu…But"

"Shhh it's okay your first kill is always the hardest"

**Now**

The Boss patted gat's large arm "it's okay your first kill is always the hardest"

The 2 heard a laugh and turned to see Genki "so you thought you could escape, well now let's go out WITH A BANG!"

He pulled out the trigger "how did you?"

"When you were knocked out I grabbed it"

He pushed the trigger

**Outside**

Oleg ,Carly, and Pierce watched as a large purple mushroom cloud of a the fiery blast blew the remnant of the warehouse apart

They saw in the middle of the explosion Gat flying out of the warehouse with the Boss being carried by his giant hand

The Boss started gasping for air and Carly hugged her husband "Oh Johnny I…"

He gently shoved her away "G…..I….need to be alone for a while"

He then jumped into the distance

"I lost him again"

The Boss stood up and held his sister "shh it's okay he'll be back"

Oleg sat on ground then smiled "any of you notice he said I"

"What?"

"Gat referred to himself as I instead of Gat"

"Whoa"

**The Super Ethical Reality Climax Emporium**

The Professor appeared back in his office the Genki girls ran over to there Boss "did it work?"

"I don't know girls the brain booster agents were destroyed in the exprosion"

(Okay so a little insight in the Boss's past, Now Johnny Tag is smarter…how much? Well keep reading to find out, and prepare for the epic 3 Part season 1 Finale (Doesn't mean this Fic is ending I break the story down to seasons))


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:Kirrlov The Traitor Part 1**

**? Russia**

The solider was standing in front of the building he didn't move until he noticed the man walking slowly towards him, he had a scarf covering his mouth and goggled over his eyes "Здравствуйте господа я ищу ..."

"оставить друга!"

"О, это очень плохо" He grabbed his right hand which was covered by a leather glove, He removed the glove revealing his glowing red hand The solider fell over coughing up black smoke

"Что вы?"

He giggled for a moment sending chills down the soldier's spine and grabbed the soldier's head "Я монстр Франкенштейн нетерпением, чтобы уничтожить моего Создателя ... Я ищу Оleg Kirrlov"

**Kinzie's Warehouse**

Oleg was tossing and turning in Kinzie's bed he almost rolled on top of her, Kinzie shook his massive shoulder "Oleg?…Oleg?…..OLEG!?"

Oleg almost leaped from the bed grabbing Kinzie and smashing her into a wall "Уничтожить всех врагов КГБ ... Уничтожить все американцы!»

Kinzie began crying out in pain "O…Oleg please…let me go"

Oleg's features softened "Мышонок...Kinzie?"

He loosened his grip on her and set her down gently "I'm…I'm sorry"

"I need to be alone right now"

"Yes I understand"

He took his clothes and left the warehouse, "What did I do?"

**? Russia**

The short thin women walked through the halls angrily and found the solider contained in quarantine with black ash covering his mouth "специальные возрасте …»

"English please Private!"

"Yes sorry ma'am, this man came to the warehouse 4X looking for…"

"For whom?"

"Your husband"

"But Oleg's been dead for years"

"Sorry to question you ma'am but are you sure?"

"I better be"

She turned and left the solider, She found one of the doctors waiting for her "What should we do Director Kirrlov?"

"Inject a aerosol cyanide into his cell…it will be less painful then his blood turning to acid"

"Yes ma'am"

**Saints HQ**

The Boss carried the boxes into his room as Viola searched around a few of them "hmm nope….nah….not today"

"What you lookin for any way V"

"My purse I could've sworn I packed it"

"Maybe you left it at your condo?"

"Maybe…..by the way are you sure it's the right time for me to move in?"

"Yeah no time like the present right?"

"I mean with your sister losing Johnny again, and Oleg's blackouts…"

"Wait what blackouts V?"

"The one he's been having…that you've all obviously haven't notice"

She opened the lap top on the coffee table she pressed play on one of the video files

It showed Oleg and Pierce playing chess, and everything seemed fine until Pierce got check mate, Oleg threw the coffee table out the window and flipped the couch Pierce was on over

"DAMN американских шпионов!, Я раздавлю вам нравится EGG"

Viola paused the video "wow Oleg PTSD much"

"Wait do you know what he said?"

"Yeah he said Pierce was a American spy and Oleg would crush him like an egg….didn't he?"

"I don't know because I don't speak Russian"

"Oh…hmm okay I gotta talk to Oleg"

**The Syndicate Towers**

Oleg sat in the former Philippe Loren's office staring at the only clone of himself left "I don't know what if happening to me, every time I close my eyes someone I love gets hurt"

Carter placed his hand over Oleg's shoulder "we need to talk"

**Outside At The Park**

Oleg sat in front of the water "It happened a few nights ago, I was sleeping with Kinzie and I woke up….trying to kill her"

"What was you dream about?"

**Dream World**

Oleg came in to the lab wearing a lab coat and a solider uniform underneath "Hello "

The thin looking doctor stared at Oleg "you thought no one would find out?"

Oleg was busy studying some new DNA he looked up to the man "Find out what?"

The man threw the files at Oleg "You are working with the American's!, You're a traitor!"

"You should think before you speak Demitri!"

"Oh try to tell me I don't understand what's going on"

"You don't!"

"Then what is it?"

"Nothing that concerns you…little man"

Oleg picked up the files and went to walk out of the lab "You think I won't tell anyone….I'm not afraid of you Kirrlov, once I out you as a spy your wife won't even look at you again!"

"is that so?"

Oleg lifted the man by his throat "I think you need a little time to cool off"

He threw the man in a BIO HAZZARD VAULT "You should be happy Dimitri you get to find out how long the human body can endure Zinmonian Radiation"

Oleg sealed the Vault, leaving the man trapped inside

**Now**

"I don't remember"

"Really?"

"Yes, I must go now , I need to make right with Kinzie"

**A Unknown Helicarrier 3 States Away From Steelport**

The VTOL flew aboard the Helicarrier and Joshua walked past the saluting soldiers, unlike the US soldiers they didn't wear armor, or uniforms mainly whatever they could carry on them

Ammo belts, shot guns, combat knives

Joshua got to the main door and saw the dark skinned women in a black body suit waiting out for him "He's not a patient man 'Joshua' "

"I'll be alright Serenity"

He connected in with a kiss "see ya soon"

He walked through the door "Have a nice trip Cyril?"

"Yes sir, the flight was nice"

"Good…Good, Now about manipulating S.T.A.G for our advantage how is old Cyrus doing?"

"Well sir I've been dancing around the subject to get him to use the Daedalus"

"Good, once it's up and running we take down Temple, and The Mercs become unstoppable"

"Yes sir….but we have a problem"

"What kind of problem?"

Cyril opened up his lap top to show the heat trails coming from Russia, "You see sir something extremely hot and extremely radioactive is heading to Steelport…"

"Say no more Cyril, I will send in a special group"

"The Shadows?"

"Of course"

"Good Day sir"

He walked out of the room leaving the command to look at a old picture on his desk of him and his son…..

**Kinzie's Warehouse**

Oleg came slowly into the warehouse "Kinzie?"

She looked up from her computer "what Oleg?"

"About a few nights ago I…"

"Had a post traumatic outburst?…..yeah kinda could tell that?…it's fine we're good….last time I try to steal some extra sheets"

The 2 nervously chuckled and Oleg sat next to her "so what are you working on?"

"Mapping a weird temperature rise"

"Really ?…you know back in Russia I worked on strange sources of radiation, maybe I can help you"

She pointed at the line stretching from Russia to America "and you are sure this originated in Russia"

"Positive"

"hmmm in order for these reading it would have to be a living walking radiation rod"

**Safeword**

The mysterious man came into Safeword looking around at the many beautiful women, he finally spotted the larger fat girl in green "Hello there my dear"

She was no looker….took after her father "Oh why hello there"

"I am a friend of you fathers…and I was looking for him"

"My father is dead"

"No he is not Illyana"

"Who are you?"

"The man who is about to take you for leverage!"

**Saints HQ**

Viola and Carter had finished unpacking her things and all was left was her box of pictures, degrees, and other assorted important items "hmm where should I put this stuff?"

Carter just walked out of the shower "Just put it in the office"

Viola unpacked the box and started hanging her stuff up,she accidently knocked into the Carter's desk dumping the drawer's content to the floor

"WHAT…..THE…FUCK!"

**Kinzie's Warehouse**

Kinzie was typing away while Oleg tinkered around with the N.E.M.O chair,

Kinzie noticed her door swing open and a women dressed in a power suit came in with 5 Russian soldiers behind her, Kinzie swung her hands up "okay…okay so I hacked into 1 lousy Russian satellite ya don't need to shoot me"

"I'm looking for O…."

"You have found me Anya"

The women's eyes almost popped out, but then she regained composure "well Agent Kirrlov I believe we have a common mission"

"And what is that?"

"Rescuing Illyana"

(Here we goes Part 1 Of The Season Finale, What Did Viola find?, who is this mysterious man, what is happening to Oleg)


End file.
